


Супруги

by Walter_K



Series: Goretober 2018-2020 [6]
Category: Fahrenheit 451 (2018)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Goretober, M/M, Post-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Глупо было думать, что Битти позволит ему умереть.
Relationships: Captain Beatty/Guy Montag
Series: Goretober 2018-2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Супруги

**Author's Note:**

> условный пост-канон, где сопротивление проиграло  
> недописанная хуита, которая должна была стать миди, но не стала

Глупо было думать, что Битти позволит ему умереть.

— Паршиво выглядишь.

Монтэгу кажется, что с того дня, когда он выпустил птичку, прошло какое-то невозможное количество времени — но если голограмма календаря на стене не врет, то всего лишь неделя. Значит, вот сколько он пробыл в коме. Раньше он думал, что Найн никогда не врет — но теперь у него нет поводов ей верить. В первом квадратике с датой мигает грустный смайлик с перевязанной головой, в сегодняшнем — улыбчивый, показывающий большой палец.

Голос у Битти спокойный и ровный — и не скажешь, что еще недавно он едва не сжег Монтэга живьем, — но смысл слов долетает до него не сразу.

— Я тоже рад вас видеть, капитан.

Битти сидит на стуле напротив изножья койки, скрестив руки на груди, и сверлит его тяжелым взглядом ничего не выражающих глаз.

— Вот и славно. Потому что, как ты можешь догадаться, — Битти лениво кивает на окружающие их белоснежные стены палаты и медицинское оборудование, — восстановить тебя в должности оказалось непросто.

— ...Спасибо, — выдавливает Монтэг самую уродливую ложь в своей жизни, заключенную теперь в одно-единственное слово.

— А знаешь, они даже хотели тебе ноги отпилить, в таком ужасном состоянии ты был, — последние слоги тонут в усмешке. — Первый пожарный робопес на службе страны. Забавно.

Монтэг отдергивает одеяло, до этого прикрывавшее его по пояс — сердце успевает заколотиться о грудную клетку как дикая птица, — но выдыхает. Это все еще его ноги: почти полностью замотанные биобинтами, под которыми явно проступают рытвины вырезанного обгоревшего мяса, — но свои. Когда ткань начнет рассасываться, послужит хорошим материалом, мышцы нарастут сами. Бинты перетягивают Монтэга по бедра, но это, скорее, ради удобства — следы от ожогов на животе уже едва заметны. 

— Ха-ха, смешно. 

Битти щурится, его тонкий рот чуть изгибается. 

— Да... — тянет он, не сводя с него глаз. — А еще смешнее то, Монтэг, — он устало встает, выпрямляется во весь рост, потянувшись, и в пару ленивых шагов подходит к койке, — что восстановили тебя под мою ответственность. Домашний арест, если можно так выразиться, — он выдыхает, глядя на Монтэга едва не ласково. — Быстро пойдешь на поправку. 

Битти на прощание треплет его по плечу, а потом по отросшим за больничное время кучерявым волосам, Монтэг смотрит ему вслед — и как закрывается за ним дверь в палату. 

На стене всплывает голопанель с проекцией его нового профиля — так себе рейтинг; много негатива, но кое-где проскакивают смайлики с нимбом и твиты, просящие простить его.

— Юкси, офф, — произносит Монтэг и в затемняющемся освещении комнаты сжимает кулаки до крови.

*

— Мы с тобой теперь совсем как старые супруги, Монтэг, — жуя кусок стейка, говорит Битти, и когда отрезает еще, по тарелке растекается кровь. — Очень вкусно. 

— Это Юкси. 

— Спасибо, Юкси! — восклицает Битти в потолок. 

— Рада стараться для вас, капитан Битти, — раздается в ответ металлический голос. 

Монтэг без аппетита тыкает вилкой в свой ужин, но поймав скользнувший взгляд Битти, отправляет кусок в рот. Ему нужно набраться сил: ходить все еще тяжело, он припадает на обе ноги, но это ничего. В доме Битти все очень эргономичное, и всегда есть чертова Юкси, которая ласково подскажет — «осторожно, Монтэг», «смотрите под ноги, Монтэг», «вы забыли выключить воду в ванной, Монтэг». 

Чуть не затопил электропроводку. Если дома огнеупорны — не значит, что полностью защищены от хлещущего из крана кипятка.

Вот что Битти называет «супругами». Разве что электронного браслета у Монтэга на ноге нет. 

Прошлой ночью Битти ездил на новый вызов — у кого-то из изгоев снова нашли схрон, — и, вернувшись, лечь спать он уже не смог. От него несло бензином и костром и он был на взводе, и Монтэг, расхрабрившись, согласился немного побоксировать: от пребывания в этом доме он и так уже начал медленно сходить с ума, и при мысли о возможности набить Битти морду сладко засосало под ложечкой. Битти обещал и пальцем его не тронуть, словно дерется с младенцем, и, в целом, обещание свое сдержал. Но привычная подсечка оказалась слишком крутой для хромого Монтэга — и он повалился на пол. Битти завалился сверху — но тут же, переменившись в лице, встал, отряхнулся и мигом растерял всю злость. На мгновение Монтэг испытал укол вины — но тут же задавил его. Позже, на рассвете идя по коридору мимо кабинета Битти, в приоткрытую дверь он видел, как тот сжигает в пепельнице какие-то записки. Видел, как закуривает — Битти не курил и это выглядело очень странно, — и тушит сигарету о ладони. А потом роняет на них лицо и издает странные звуки, похожие на всхлипы. 

Монтэг не спал той ночью. Он ворочался, думая о том, что видел, и что, когда Битти снова уедет, надо бы обыскать его кабинет. 

Но утром, когда Монтэг принимал душ, Битти без стука вошел в ванную комнату, двумя ладными движениями стащил с себя черную футболку и домашние штаны и вопреки громкому несогласию Монтэга встал под теплые струи и притянул его лицо к своим губам. Монтэг оттолкнул его — так, что тот ударился затылком о кафель, но только прохрипел что-то недовольное. Здесь, на скользком полу, у него не было преимуществ — и Монтэг каким-то чудом смог скрутить его, заломив руку за спину, и прижать мордой к стене. И это минутная эйфория победы помутила ему рассудок — он выпустил Битти, в то же время не в силах оторвать ни рук, ни взгляда от его стройной долговязой спины и опущенной головы, вжимающейся лбом в плитку. 

И снова услышал тот звук — всхлип, почти животный, сдавленный стон, — и возненавидел и себя, и Битти за то, что смеет испытывать к нему жалость. 

«Прости», — еле разборчиво сказал Битти. «Это все из-за меня.» 

Монтэгу хотелось сделать ему больно, унизить — так, как он унизил его. Но ничего уже не вернешь. С удивлением он обнаружил, что у него стоит — может быть, от злости, а может, от того, что у него давно никого не было, а прямо перед ним, голый и мокрый, сейчас жался Битти, которого у него были все поводы не просто ненавидеть, а желать свернуть шею как цыпленку прямо здесь и сейчас. Но Монтэг скользнул руками по его бокам и притянул за задницу к себе — а потом прижался всем телом, обхватывая за грудную клетку, и резко вошел. 

Было неприятно. Без смазки и слишком туго, но он трахал Битти не ради мифического удовольствия. По правде говоря, он и сам не знал, почему и зачем — но он не ждал, что ему будет хорошо. Цепляясь зубами за его плечо, Монтэг двигался резко и рвано, но Битти не проронил ни звука. Он кончил неожиданно для себя самого, и по сперме член выскользнул приятно и скользко. 

В голове стучал только вопрос «Зачем». 

Битти осторожно развернулся — у него, конечно, не было ни намека на возбуждение, которое могло быть еще только в тот момент, когда он вошел в ванную, а сейчас пропало полностью, — и посмотрел ему в глаза. Монтэгу всегда было не по себе от этого взгляда. Битти не был красив, скорее наоборот, и с возрастом его лицо приобретало все более жесткие черты, но тогда, давным-давно, — Монтэгу было трудно про это вспоминать, — было между ними что-то, нечто, похожее на крепкую дружбу. То, что сейчас превратилось в чудовище. 

Битти поднял руку и дрожащими пальцами провел по светлым шрамам ожогов на темной коже живота. А потом опустился на колени и прижался к ним губами. Струи душа стекали по его волосам, и Монтэг не мог, не мог ничего сделать.  
Если Битти хочет унижаться — это его полное право. 

Он взял в рот его член и стал сосать. Сосал он так себе — то и дело давился, пытаясь взять глубже, и скоро Монтэг уже не мог это выносить. Этого Битти в нем воспитать так и не смог — глубинного удовольствия от своей власти.   
Монтэг потянул его на себя, но Битти снова задержался на его ожогах, покрывая их поцелуями. Это было похоже на раскаяние, но, зная Битти, ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным. 

Это было приятно. 

Битти поднял глаза и произнес:

«Мы с тобой одной крови, Монтэг». 

«Нет», ответил он и заставил его подняться. 

Монтэг повернул его спиной к себе, а потом нащупал на ванной полке какое-то масло для тела. Налив немного на руку, он скользнул двумя пальцами в Битти, заранее зная, что после предыдущего раза это не сильно поможет — но все же смазал, скорее для себя. Вернув бутылек на место, он приставил головку ко входу и вошел — на этот раз медленнее. Он трахал Битти долго и размеренно, пока тот не начал тихо вздрагивать на каждом толчке, а потом и сдавленно стонать. Он взял член Битти в руку, и по остаткам масла дрочил ему до тех пор, пока не почувствовал его руку на своей.   
Это было практически больно. 

Монтэг уже не помнил, сколько раз они тогда потрахались, все смазалось — ему не хотелось помнить. 

— Юкси, как часто ты заказываешь сигареты? — спрашивает Монтэг, ковыряя последний кусочек стейка. 

Битти замирает и смотрит на него темным, полным ужаса взглядом. 

— Примерно раз в неделю, Монтэг. 

— Совсем как старые супруги, — произносит тот. 

Может быть, Битти все еще надеется сделать из него человека — да вот только чудовищам такое не под силу. 

Когда Монтэг обыщет его кабинет, на крохотных клочках бумаги он найдет уродливые стихи.


End file.
